Boy Troubles
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: Being forced to hide in the girl's restroom is humiliating enough, but what about being in love with the boy that's bullying you? You and Francis are their to help dear Arthur out in his time of need! (I wasn't sure what to label this because of the USUK and ReaderxFrancis) Lemme know whatcha think!


I stood in the bathroom, washing my hands and checking my reflection in the mirror before I left for class. I reached down to grab my purse when a black and red blur rushed past me. I stumbled and nearly fell over but managed to right myself and looked around bewilderedly. I pulled my purse over my shoulder as I listened to some guys shouting outside the doorway.

"Damn, he went into the girl's bathroom again didn't he?" somebody asked, their voice whiney. I quirked an eyebrow and looked around for the person who'd shot past me as I listened to the boys, judging by their voices, bicker outside. "Nien! I'm not going into ze girl's bazroom!" "Well, I sure ain't doin' it!" I checked each stall carefully and was extremely surprised when I pushed the door to the handicapped bathroom open.

There was a boy, probably in my grade, cowering in the corner, his bright green eyes wide as he looked up in fear. He wore red skinny jeans, ripped and torn in places, with black converse. He had on a loose, dark T-shirt with a really obscure looking band name on the front. He had thick bracelets on his wrists and a single leather strap around his neck. He had dark makeup smudged around his eyes with several pierces along his face. A single stud in his nose, several along the shell of his ear, and one hear a very bushy eyebrow. His hair, I guessed, was naturally a very startling blonde color, but it had streaks of red, green, and black mixed in. I was willing to bet he had at least one tattoo.

"Hi," I said softly, squatting down so I was at eye level with the boy. He swallowed nervously and nodded his head in greeting. "Did they chase you in here?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, and if you're going to pick on me for-" he started in a heated whispered, but I shook my head with a smile.

"Stay put and I'll be right back," I replied. I stood up and grinned at him before heading out of the bathroom. I acted surprised as I nearly bumped into the boys waiting outside. They were all taller than me, but the palest one barely passed the top of my head. He had red eyes and silvery hair and a look that said he got enjoyment out of teasing people that were under him. The tallest of the three was a good foot and a half taller and I had to look up at him. His hair was a light fly away blonde. It was wavy and was all over the place. His eyes were a bright blue that had a hard glint in them.

The last of the three had honey colored hair with a little cowlick on the left side of his head. He wore an old, vintage looking World War II bomber jacket and his face was a lot kinder than the others. His eyes were bright and held an internal laughter, shining with something I just couldn't place. He had a cocky grin on his face, but I could tell it was façade for something else.

"Did you see a boy dressed in black run in zere?" the pale one asked. I quirked an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Mhm, he climbed out the window though," I said easily, watching the tallest and shortest boy's eyes lit up, but the middle one scrunched his eyebrows.

"Thank you! C'mon guys!" the tallest one said and took off down the hallway to get outside. The albino followed him but the blued eyes boy stayed standing in front of me. "Alfred! Come on!" he called. Alfred nodded but kept his eyes trained on me. "Just a sec Gil. I'll be right there." The other huffed and followed after the last of the trio. I looked up innocently at him and his lips quirked into a small smile. "There aren't any windows in that bathroom." I shrugged and ignored the statement.

"You like him, don't you?" I asked. Immediately the smile became an expression of surprise and he blushed bright red.

"W-what are you talkin about?" he asked nervously. I rolled my eyes and walked forward and leaned up on my toes.

"You like the boy who ran into the bathroom. I'm surprised your 'friends' haven't noticed yet," I replied. Alfred looked down, his face burning. "If you keep treating him like this you won't have a chance at all. If your reputation means more than someone you like then you definitely don't deserve him," I said firmly. He looked up at me, blue eyes hopeless.

"How can I tell him I like him when I've picked on his since the beginning of high school?" he questioned helplessly. I shrugged my shoulders and turned to go back and find the boy.

"That's your problem, but I'd figure it out soon. You better go on before your friends find out there's no window," I practically sneered before rounding the corner to the stalls. I almost yelped at the sight of Arthur right in front of me but he quickly covered my mouth with his hand. He waited until Alfred had left and then lowered it.

"He... he likes me?" he asked breathlessly. The mixed look of awe and confusion on his face was almost sad. I nodded and tugged on his arm, pulling him out of the restroom.

"Yes, and you can think on it later, but for now let's go!" We hurried out of the building into a different part of the high school. I leaned against the wall and slid down it until I was sitting. Arthur followed suit and pressed his head back against the wall.

"So, were you two a together once, or…" I trailed off, looking over at him. The blonde shook his head and closed his eyes.

"No, but we've known each other since we were in elementary school. I… I had the biggest crush on him, but he always had more friends, he was more popular. I had my nose stuck in a book," he mumbled. "It sounds so damned cliché, maybe it is, but I really liked him, I still do, but ever since he met Matthias and Gilbert all he does is bully me." His voice hardened and I reached out to squeeze his shoulder.

"He's just being stupid, most boys are," I said, then looked over at him worriedly, "not including you, of course." He chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm in love with a boy that constantly torments me, day and night, whether he knows it or not," he answered, "I'm pretty sure you could count that as stupid." I snorted softly and turned to face him fully.

"I still don't know your name. I'm -"

"_! Arzur!" Arthur groaned at the interruption, but my face lit up as I turned around to look at the Frenchman.

"Francis!" I yelled happily, scrambling to my feet and running into the blonde's arms.

"Ah, 'ello chérie," he murmured, kidding me quickly before pulling away. "What are you doing 'ere in ze 'allway?" he asked, looking from to Arthur.

"Discussing boy troubles," I replied. Francis' eyes widened and I grinned. "Not you silly, Arthur." Francis raised a blonde eyebrow and I looked behind me to see Arthur bright red and spluttering all over himself.

"Angleterre?" I flushed pink and covered my mouth. "I'm sorry Arthur, but Francis won't tell anyone, will you?" I questioned lightly, turning to look at him. He had a mischievous grin on his face so I reached up and tugged on a lock of his soft hair.

"Ow! Oui, oui, I will keep my mouz closed," he agreed. Arthur huffed and crossed his arms.

"Hmph, like that's very likely," he muttered. He ran a hand through shaggy, multicolored hair. "I guess I will see you both later, perhaps. It was a pleasure meeting you, _?" I nodded and smiled at him. "Thank you for earlier."

"It was no problem," I replied, waving it off, "I'll see you later." I hooked arms with Francis and began towards what I thought was my next class. I was so lost by the turn of events now.

"Earlier?" Francis said, looking down at me worriedly. I sighed and leaned against him, explaining how I'd helped him escape the girl's bathroom and the talk I'd had with Alfred. "Zat boy really doesn't know what 'e's missing out on," Francis sighed, pushing his hair away from his face. I raised an eyebrow and pulled back to look at him.

"How would you know?" I inquired curiously. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked behind him to make sure Arthur was a good enough distance away from us.

"I've known Arzur since middle school, and I've known 'e 'ad a small crush on ze idiot, but I did not know it was zis bad for eizer of zem," he said, rubbing his stubbled chin as he looked thoughtfully down the hallway.

"What are thinking?" I asked, nudging him slightly. He grinned and leaned down to rub his nose against mine. I giggled and looked at him curiously as he backed away.

"Just about 'ow to get our lovesick lovebirds togezer," he replied. I smirked and gave him a look that said, 'And? Tell me what you've got!' "I zink I 'ave ze perfect solution." I squealed in anticipation and jumped at him. I kissed him and pulled back, resting my forehead against his.

"Then let's get to work!"

* * *

**So, I really wasn't too sure how to label this, because, obviously, there's USUK, but there's also, ReaderxFrancis, so I just left it as a simple title XD If ya'll can give me a good song that might describe Al and Artie then I might do a second part with it, but I have to have a song to make it work. I know this is a little different, but I was fairly happy with the way it turned out, hope ya'll like it!**


End file.
